Here With You
by paladinofthelantern
Summary: (Disney 1953)A series of drabbles in no particular order about Peter Pan, his wife Wendy Darling, and their family.
1. A Bright Future

**Peter Pan** **© Disney/Barrie  
**

 **Text, Luke Augustine Kingston © paladinofthelantern(me)**

 **Composed With Calmly Writer Online**

 **Word Count:749**

"You're…what?"

"Pregnant."

Peter Pan lowered himself into his favorite arm chair, a hand to his forehead. Wendy sat down in her own beside him, gingerly touching his arm in a gesture of comfort. She still could not believe that the boy who was determined not to age in the slightest was now a twenty-nine year old man. His childish features had vanished, replaced by those befitting an adult. That wasn't to say her husband did not have a youthful spirit, however. No, he was still the same person inside.

"I can't believe this. How did this happen?"

"Did your father not teach you how children are made?" she asked with a smile, hoping to lighten the situation.

"No, I know all about _that_."

"Then are you upset?"

Peter turned to face her then, cupping her face in his hand.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling Kingston," he stated, using the surname he had taken when he had been adopted. "I could not be happier that I am having a child with the most wonderful person on Earth. I'm merely befuddled as to how I am going to raise a child. I've never been a father before."

"Sweetheart, I've never been a mother before. Besides, you've taken care of the Lost Boys."

"Yes, but it was my own father who took them in after we left Never Land. One man raising seven children. Even with servants to help I'm still amazed he managed it."

"You helped take care of them as well, did you not?"

"I did, whenever I wasn't studying. Oh, how I loathed having to sit at a desk all day only to have to come home to more schoolwork."

"I must say it payed off. You're now one of the best professors in London."

"You're just saying that because you're married to me aren't you?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Well, that does play a part in it. I wouldn't want anyone else, though."

Wendy leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his, taking the opportunity to run her fingers through his short hair that was some shade between red and brown. Peter returned the gesture in kind, sliding his right hand down her arm until he grasped her delicate hand in his. They broke apart, Peter guiding her into his lap. He rested his chin on her head, reveling in the fact that she was with him.

He was forever grateful to his father, Luke Augustine Kingston. Of course, he knew very well that was not the man's real name. No, he had been called by many over his long span of existence. Peter did not know his father's exact age; Luke himself often said he was unaware of it. After all, he wasn't even human and thus did not age like them. Luke was something Peter had never even knew could take a physical form: desire itself.

Luke had explained to Peter that he was not the base want of men, although that too took on an earthly shape. He was the desire to do good, to honor one's family, and, above all, to do as God commanded in order to achieve a wealth beyond mortal comprehension. He was forever hindered and hounded by Lust, who would clothe himself in Desire's likeness to fool the weak. Peter had a hard time understanding it all. Whatever the case, he was grateful for the opportunity Luke had given him.

"What shall we call them?"

"Huh?" Peter questioned, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What are we going to name the baby?"

"Hm. Well, I've always liked Daniel."

"Because of the Bible story?"

"Of course. You would have to be quite brave to face a pride full of hungry lions."

"What if we have a girl?"

That had Peter dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure. I can't seem to think of any."

"I think Jane would be a lovely name."

"Because of your grandmother?"

"Yes. I miss her so. After all, where do you think I got all those stories of you from?"

"Jane it is then," Peter said with a grin.

Tenderly, he ran a hand over Wendy's abdomen, marveling that in her womb was part of him and part of her melded together in a precious child. He missed Never Land, to be sure, but he would not give his life with Wendy up for a thousand Never Lands. Here, he felt more at home than anywhere else.

 _There is no one in my place, for I am called husband._


	2. Ghosts Of The Past

**Peter Pan © Disney/Barrie**

 **Text, Luke Augustine Kingston © paladinofthelantern(me)**

 **Composed With Calmly Writer Online**

 **Word Count:1,203**

 **A/N:Thank you all for the reviews. They mean so much to me.**

Peter Pan stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger, bloody and battered from fighting the many men that composed Captain Hook's crew. He could hear them moaning in pain from the myriad of wounds he had dealt them. Peter himself sported a nasty gash on his lower abdomen, the cloth torn open to reveal the shredded flesh beneath. He felt himself involuntarily tremble as adrenaline coursed through his body. It had been years since Peter had engaged in battle but he could still fight.

"Well, if it isn't the boy who vowed never to grow up. I see you broke your own promise."

Peter Pan looked up to see Hook himself step out of the shadows, wearing the same exact set of clothing as he had when Peter had last seen him. Not only that, but the man had not aged a day, thanks to the magic flowing through Never Land. Peter's grip on the sword in his hand tightened, his eyes narrowing at his foe. How dare Hook capture his father, rip away the very man who raised him as his flesh and blood. Such an act was unforgivable, and Hook would pay.

"I see you are still an old, wrinkled codfish," Peter snarled back.

"Such a beastly temper," Hook commented, shaking his head. "What else can I expect, though, seeing as you were raised by an animal."

"He is more of a man than you can ever hope to be."

"At least I do not hide what I am. I do not pretend to be human when I am not."

"The crocodile is closer to being a human than you, Hook."

The Captain twitched slightly at the mention of the reptile, but quickly regained his composure.

"Look around you, Peter Pan," said Hook, gesturing with his hand. "You sacrificed Never Land itself to do what you loathed the most. And for what? A mere woman. Why, you could have just stayed in the Lagoon with the mermaids if you wanted to see something beautiful. She will age and die, you know, as will you. I must say you have made a very foolish choice."

"I would not change my decision for anything. I love Wendy and my family with all my heart. The only one in the wrong here, Hook, is you. Now, surrender and I promise not to thrash you within an inch of your life."

"I dare you to try," Hook sneered, drawing his sword.

With that the two clashed, sparks flying from their swords as they danced around the ship, oblivious to all but each other. The sound of metal upon metal echoed in a song that rang into the night like the cry of some forlorn spirit lost at sea. Blows flew between the two quicker than the wind, resulting in thin streams of crimson flowing from their injuries and down into the wooden deck.

Peter began to feel himself tire as time passed, but he forced himself to continue. If he failed, Hook would harm his family. With renewed fervor he pressed on, catching the pirate by surprise. Hook knew Peter was a good swordsman, but he had not expected the younger man to last this long. Peter took this momentary lapse in focus to relieve Hook of his weapon by pressing his sword against his opponents and twisting.

The blade flew from Hook's hand over the side of the ship, disappearing into the sea. Peter moved towards Hook, holding his blade aloft despite the pirate's pleas to lower it. Suddenly, the Captain tripped and fell into a row boat hanging from the side of the vessel. With a flourish Peter cut the ropes and watched it splash onto the water. Hook screamed profanities at Peter from below, then stopped.

An all too familiar ticking sound came to his ears, causing him to freeze. Hook was horrified to see a green snout poke out of the water, followed by a pair of yellow eyes and a long mouth full of sharp teeth. He wasted no time in grabbing the oars of the boat and rowing away as fast as he could, frantically glancing behind him to see the hungry crocodile speeding after the boat.

Peter watched the sight for a moment before a glint of something metallic caught his eye. Picking it up he found the object to be a key ring that he surmised had fallen out of Hook's coat pocket during the scuffle. With haste, he unlocked the door to the lower deck, nearly running down the stairs in his hurry to see his loved ones again.

The sight that greeted him nearly made his heart sink into his stomach. Wendy, Daniel, and Jane were all chained to the side of the ship, immediately raising their heads upon Peter's return. He rushed to them, quickly removing their shackles. No sooner were they off than he embraced his beloved and his children with all his strength. Upon inquiring where his father was they revealed he had been taken into another room nearby.

Wendy stayed with Daniel and Jane while Peter went to unbind his father. What he saw shocked him even more than what he had previously encountered. A body of a lion lay chained to the floor, the tail twitching limply as golden claws scraped the wood. Feathered wings covered it like a blanket, a few stray feathers scattered around the area. What affected Peter the most however, were the pupilless golden eyes staring out at him from a head which could be described as that of a donkey, but with a broader muzzle in place of a narrow one. Blood stained parts of the creature's white fur red, and Peter was horrified to see the amount of damage done to his father.

Though these chains were considerably heavier than those that had bound his wife and children, Peter summoned all the strength he had left in order to remove them, throwing the metal to the floor with a heavy thud. Luke attempted to get up, his limbs shaking, but lowered himself back down when a bolt of pain shot through him. Peter wished he could lift Luke himself, but knew that it would be a futile task. His father took up more than half the room. Instead, he rushed to Luke, cradling his head in his lap.

"Blast it. I can't change form like this. Are Wendy and my grandchildren alright, son?"

"Yes, father, they're safe now. The pirates are defeated."

"Including Hook?"

"Not exactly. I set him adrift in a boat. The crocodile showed up and is now chasing the codfish across Never Land."

"I see. I'm sorry you all got hurt. I should have tried harder."

"There is no need to blame yourself. Now, rest. You need your strength."

Luke was reluctant to obey Peter's commands, but he knew very well he was in no condition to be up and about. So instead he let his son hold him, and drifted off to the sound of the waves lapping gently against the ship's sides.


End file.
